A Christmas Blunder
by MultiPeaceOut14
Summary: Tumblr Digimon Secret Santa for ryussei-ryka


"Izzy, can you please decide already? If we stay out here much longer, my circuits are going to fry!" exclaimed Tentomon while he jumped from one leg to another, in vain, to try to keep warm.

Izzy snapped out of his trance. "The possibility of your circuits frying is nonexistent. The temperature is currently below freezing!"

"Glad to see that your logical skills are working. So are you going to knock on her door or not, Izzy?" Tentomon asked.

"Uhh…" Izzy frowned as he continued staring at the door like he had been for the past few minutes.

Izzy knew he should just knock, but Mimi and he hadn't left on the best of terms the last time they'd seen each other.

Yesterday, they had the classical "You're paying more attention to your computer than you are to me" argument that always seemed to get between them at the crucial moments, so Izzy wasn't sure if his presence was welcomed at the moment.

Sighing, he raised his hand to knock when the door opened by itself.

"Well, I better get going. Merry Christmas, Mimi", a voice exclaimed. The owner of the voice turned around, and Izzy recognized it as Michael, one of the American digidestined. What was he doing here?

"Michael, what are-?" Izzy started.

"Well, Izzy, this is a nice surprise", Michael stated, "good to see you."

"Izzy?!" a voice behind muttered.

A second later, Mimi appeared behind Michael. "What are you doing here?"

Izzy blushed, unsure how to handle this situation.

"Wow, Izzy, I've never seen you turn that shade of red before", Palmon, who was next to Mimi, said.

"Well….I honestly have to go. I'll see you later, Mimi. See you, Izzy", Michael stated as he walked away along with his partner, Betamon.

Izzy and Mimi just stared at each other.

"Brrr. It's cold. Mimi, aren't you going to invite them to come in?" Palmon asked.

"I don't know, maybe. Depends on if someone will say the magical phrase", Mimi stated haughtily while crossing her arms.

"Magical phrase? Well, that's rather ambiguous", Izzy replied, "More specific instructions or at least hints are required for me to even make an educated guess at the phrase you want".

"Uh oh. Now he did it", Palmon said.

"Ugh! Izzy, you big idiot! I just wanted you to say you are sorry!" Mimi yelled and slammed the door.

"Well, that went very well", Tentomon said.

"I'm not quite sure what I said to get her mad at me this time. I was just stating the facts and-"Izzy started.

"Maybe that's the problem. I think times like these are when you should think with your heart instead of your brain", Tentomon advised.

"Think with my heart?" Izzy pondered, "Then, there's only one thing I can do".

*Meanwhile inside Mimi's house*

"I think you were too hard on Izzy, Mimi".

"Hmmm! He's the stubborn one who won't apologize!" Mimi huffed and angrily crossed her arms.

"Well, it guess it doesn't matter since they left", Palmon stated as she looked out the window.

"What?!" Mimi yelled as she ran to the front door and opened it.

"Of all the- Huh? What's this?" Mimi stooped down and picked up the neatly and beautifully wrapped present and carefully opened it.

"Oh no!" Mimi said.

"What's wrong, Mimi?" Palmon asked.

"I made a terrible mistake! I've got to catch up to him!" Mimi yelled as she ran while Palmon followed.

*With Izzy*

"So once we get back home, how about you warm us up with some hot cocoa? Please Izzy", Tentomon pleaded.

Izzy laughed. "Of course. I owe you one."

"IIIIZZZZZZYYYYYY!"

"What's that?" Tentomon said.

They didn't have to wait long as Mimi ran to Izzy, who instantly wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Mimi?"

"izzy, you actually heard what I said about what I wanted for Christmas even when I was yelling at you?"

"Of course, I remember everything when it comes to you", Izzy blushed.

Mimi started to tear up. "Oh, Izzy. I'm so so-"

Izzy put his finger to her mouth to stop her. "Let's forget about it. It is christmas after all".

Mimi smiled and hugged Izzy tighter. "Merry Christmas, Izzy".

"Merry Christmas, Mimi", Izzy stated as he put his forehead to hers.

"Awww. I just love happy endings", Palmon and Tentomon sighed.

**Thanks for reading!  
_Update on Digimon Frontier Mini Stories:_ I'm sorry for the lack of updating. It takes a lot of time because although they're short, I try to keep these stories as in character as possible. Then, school started and just took up a lot of time. J.P.'s chapter was actually almost ready to go, but then my computer started to fail, so it might be awhile before I get it up. However, I'll try to update as soon as possible.**

**Thanks for your patience! Happy Holidays!**


End file.
